In oil and gas operations, drilling is conducted to reach subterranean formations, after which fracturing operations can be conducted. Fracturing operations involve the injection of various fluids along with proppants in order to access hydrocarbon reserves. Fracturing fluids can include cross-linking gels and/or synthetic polymers which can become entrenched within the formation rock. In order to degrade the cross-linked gels, oil and gas operations have employed gel breakers to break crosslinking gels, however, such gel breakers are efficient only at high temperatures, for example, above 80 degrees Celsius. Activators have also been employed with gel breaker systems.